villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main villain in the Disney Channel Show "Phineas and Ferb". His nemesis is Perry the Platypus, who always foils his semi-evil schemes. Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in eastern Europe, often abused by his parents and forced to be their prized lawn gnome; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, was the one in the family to get WAY more attention than Heinz, which lead him into a life of evil. His first invention was called "Inator", which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a Baking Soda Volcano. The Battle For The Tri-State Area Heinz sarcastically stated he would rule the world in his teenage years, but his current date, Linda Flynn (who later became Lindana, Phineas and Candace's Mother and Ferb's Stepmother) said that maybe he could start small with the Tri-State Area. Doing so, he gained an evil business and nemesis, Perry The Platypus (AKA Agent P). Doofenshmirtz, the Evil Ruler of the Tri-State Area In an alternate timeline Doofenshmirtz managed to become the evil ruler of the Tri-State Area, because a 30 year old Candace Flynn went back in time to bust her brothers on the day they made the roller coaster. This caused a time alteration that hospitalized Agent P. Since Agent P wasn't able to stop Doofenshmirtz, he manages to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area. Notable Inventions Most of Doofenshmirtz's inventions end with -inator. * The Magentism Magnifier - When Doofenshmirtz covered the Eastern Seaboard with tin foil, he used this invention to pull it to reverse rotation of the earth. It didn't work as all it did was pull the tin foil into a giant ball. * Norm - Norm is Doofenshmirtz' Robot Henchman who was originally designed to attack platypuses. He commonly states "Hi! I'm Norm!". * Shrinkinator - As its name implies, shrinks anything zapped to microscopic size. * The Drillinator - Can drill extremely-deep tunnels. * The Slow-Motioninator - Once zap from this laser gun will slow down any opposing victim. * The Uglyinator - Powered by an African-Bog Frog, a zap from this laser gun will turn anyone hideously ugly (which had no affect on him because he already was). * The Make-A-Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hillinator - Powered by batteries, this will, as its name implies, make mountains out of mole hills. * The Music Video Clipinator/Music Video Mind Controlinator - Used for The Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, then used to broadcast a hypnotic ballad to get stuck in peoples heads ("My Name Is Doof, And You'll Do What I Say! WHOOP WHOOP!"). The only antidote for said ballad is The #1 Most-Requested Phineas and Ferb Song (Extended Edition, Never Before Seen). * The Paper-cutinator - Could turn any sort of paper into a tiny, sharp piece that would cut people and force them to buy his brand of band-aids. * The Turn-Everything-Evil-inator - Would turn evil anything its beam hit; even inanimate objects. * The Mimeinator - Would trap mimes in real invisible boxes, but no one would notice (He did this because he hated mimes). Other Info *Doofenshmirtz has a goth daughter, Vanessa. She is annoyed by his constant megalomania and his trying to make her evil. She has shown some signs of evilness however, such as stealing a motor scooter as well as a doll from a little girl and holding up Major Monogram and Agent P with a hair dryer when they arrested her dad. *Doofenshmirtz is the leader of a group of mad scientists called the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (aka L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). *Doofenshmirtz once had a cat named Mr. Fluffypants, who was named after his Uncle Fluffypants who, oddly enough, never wore pants. *As seen in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", had Doofenshmirtz survived the giant tin foil ball, he would've moved on to actually rule the Tri-State Area. *He made a plush toy of The Tri-State Area because he "Had a lot of felt". *He hates golfing. *Doofenshmirz had a pet balloon named "Balloony" *In the upcoming movie "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", he meets an even more sinister version of himself who has no soft side or flaws. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Disney Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Phineas And Ferb Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gunmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Evil Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Villians Category:Outright Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Dystopian Ruler Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Living Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brother of hero Category:Successful Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains with Tattoos